


Hungery Hungery Heroes

by No_Skittlez_left_behind



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Peggy Carter, BAMF Peter Parker, Betrayal, Everyone is Dead, Lots of character death, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Seriously Not Canon Compliant, So not canon compliant, Temporary Character Death, canon is crying, canon is shoook, its like infintiy war, maria hill found the laidies and the testosterone is easier to deal with, modern day peggy carter, shuri is stubborn, the laidies, underestemated peter parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Skittlez_left_behind/pseuds/No_Skittlez_left_behind
Summary: I have said it before and i will say it again, not canon compliant.Peggy Carter and Pietro Maximoff are alive. Loki has been redeemed Phil Coulson is really bad at pretending to be dead, Wade Wilson found a way to move between studios and dragged Negosonic with him, and Erik stuck around. What do all these people (and Steve, Tony, Peter, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Fury, Strange, Scott, Hope, Maria, Sam, Thor, Bucky, and Rhodey) have in common?They all want to know Who the best avenger is. They Decide to have a Hunger Games style death battle to decide once, and for all.And again, not canon compliant.





	1. day one

Tony Stark jumped to life where he stood and looked around. A golden cornucopia overflowing with weapons and survival items where in the middle of the circle of the other avengers, along with several other new faces.

      Suddenly Nick Fury’s eye patch baring face appeared before the 11 humanoids.

    “Welcome Avengers, and co, to the hunger games.”

    “Aren't there supposed to be 24 of us?” Peter cut off Fury, who glared at him, and was glared at by Stark, Strange, and Rodgers simultaneously.

    “We couldn’t find anyone else. Anyway, welcome to your hunger games. You’ll have sixty seconds before you can make a mad dash for the cornucopia. Step off early and you’ll be blown sky high. Example,” suddenly, the plate Wade Wilson had been standing on blew up, the ass-hole being consumed in golden fire. His scream barely audible above the heart bursting roar of the flames.

    “The last man, or woman, standing will be let free.”

    “Who’s read the hunger games?!” peter shouted after Fury's face faded.

    “I have!” shouted Steve. No one else raised a hand.

    “Alliance.” Steve nodded. “Mr. Stark? Doctor?”

    “Sure.”

    “If it raises one of our chances at survival.”

    At that second a loud gong sounded and all the avengers rushed towards the golden horn. Tony grabbed a sheathe of throwing knifes and a backpack full of equipment. Peter grabbed what looked like his web shooters and a box of web fluid cartridges. Steve grabbed a bag of food and some more knifes. And Stephen picked up one of the bows and a quiver of arrows. Clint grabbed the other bow and arrows and shot Thor twice in the back. Thor turned around and punched him in the jaw. Snapping his neck on impact. Natasha cut through Thor's back with an ax she had found and ran off into the woods. Everyone else they had already lost track of.

   “Grab whatever else you can and lets get out of here. Kid, backpack. You too Stephen.” the two men did as told by tony and they started running off for the woods.

    “We need to find water first.” Peter said. “I think i can hear a stream nearby.”  

    Steve nodded. “I hear it too. This way.”

    They followed the super soldier and arachnid themed superhero to a stream bubbling from a crack in the wall into a fish filled pool. Tony kneeled down to reach into the water but peter stopped him.

    “My spidey sense is tingling.” he said. He pulled one of Dr. Strange’s hairs out and dropped it into the, seemingly harmless, clear water. The second it touched the surface it combusted into a small flame.

    “Thank oscorp for your spidey sense.” tony said. subconsciously rubbing at his hand, Glad to still have it.

    “You could have let him die, less trouble in the long run.” Tony glared at Steve.

    “Steve's right, tony. Its the avengers thunder dome, only one of us will come out.”

    “I would have warned him either way. It would have killed my conscience not to.”

    Steve sighed. “Alright, well we should see what we have in our packs.” he tipped the bag upside down and pulled out a dagger, tent, sleeping bag, a bottle of water purifiers, canteen, and a sack of dried meat.

    “Not bad, peter?” Stephen said.

    Peter pulled another sleeping bag, a bag a of trail mix, a coil of rope, a canteen and a spigot. “Looks half decent to me. Mr. Stark?”

    He pulled another sleeping bag from the bag, more rope, a box of matches, and a fully stocked first aid kit. “That will come in handy later.” he added them to the pile of supplies between them. “Strange?”

    The sorcerer opened the bag. “There’s some protein bars, a jug full of water, more dried meat, fruit, berries, nuts,” he opened the front pocket. “And a field guide on edible plants and insects, and how to prepare them.”

    “Sweet. Sucks your the only one without a bag though.”

    “I’ll survive.”

    ‘ _Like hell you will._ ’ thought Tony. Peter's survival mattered more than anything.

    “Let’s split our resources up and establish a game plan. First off. We should get to higher ground and build a camp. I think were the biggest group-” he was cut off by the sound of a cannon. It sounded two more times. “That would be Thor, Loki, and Clint.”

    There was a moment of silence for the three fallen men. “We need to go. I don’t want to meet a grieving Natasha. They packed everything into the four bags, the only sound was them calling dibs on equipment, planing out there survival and the bubbling of the acidic creek. Once the final zipper closed, they grabbed their bags and packed out, heading uphill. Around dusk they pitched their tent and started building their camp.

    “We should just stay here, it’s a perfect spot. It’s on a hill so we have the high ground, there’s plenty of escape routes, and putting that spigot in the tree was way harder than it should be.”All the other avengers agreed.

The sun finally disappeared over the ridge across the arena visible from the clearing, shaded only by a huge maple tree. The sky lit up with the face of Loki Friggason, followed by Thor Odinson, and finally Clint Barton.

“That's surprisingly few. For the bloodbath anyway.” Steve muttered to himself.

“That’s not what it’s actually called, is it?”

“That’s exactly what its called Mr. Stark.”

“Oh my god, and these books were full of _kids?!?_ ”

Peter just shrugged.

With a sigh, Steve brought them back to the problem at hand. “I’ll take first watch. I say peter and strange get the tent scene strange doesn’t have a bag and peters the youngest of all of us. Me and stark can sleep outside.”

    Everyone nodded at him, everyone but Peter. “I think i should sleep outside too, i have heightened senses and im younger and more resilient then Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange.”

    “He has a point.” Dr. Strange said.

    “I suppose so, yeah that makes sense. Let's do that.” Tony reluctantly agreed.

    Peter nodded and scaled the tree, climbing up preserve his limited web fluid.

They looked at each other, half glaring at each other and half fondly admiring how well the spider-kid had grown up. In that moment a silent agreement ran through all the present Avengers. Nothing, and they mean _nothing_ was gonna hurt that kid. And whoever did? Well, they were going next.


	2. day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason when I try to post this it un-indents the paragraphs and its driving me nuts but i cant fix it.

After hour of staying up, Peter had been ‘woken up’ for his shift.  
He waited till he was sure his dad, not that he’d ever call him that out loud, had fallen asleep.  
He climbed out of his post into the tree they had hid their supplies in. he pulled the bags down and got to work. Grabbing the largest bag, the one the doctor had grabbed, And sorted out a sleeping bag, the better part of the food the knife's his dad had grabbed, the matches, a coil of rope and the jug of water. He was getting read to close the bag when suddenly-  
“Peter?” he jumped up, Captain America stared curiously at him. “What- are you already leaving?”  
“I-im sorry, please dont tell dad-” he clapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said. He steeled his gaze at the super soldier. “I have to go.”  
“Peter, i’m not going to stop you.” ‘wrong decision.’ Peter thought. Steve packed the first aid kit, a full canteen and water purifiers into the younger boys bag. “If your dad knew i let you go without making sure you were prepared he’d kill me. Literally.”  
“Thank you.” Peter said. He threw his arms around Steves neck. The soldier tensed for just a moment then melted into the boys arms, but tensed again as a sharp blade was forced between his shoulder blades and twisted.  
“I’m sorry.” he whispered in his ear, laying the older man onto the ground. The blade was pushed further in. “I’d kill you faster, but i need to get away before the cannon goes off.”  
Steve grabbed the boys hand and squeezed it gently, smiling at him. He motioned for peter to come closer, and when he did he whispered “good luck.” he fell against the ground and coughed up some blood. Peter gathered a white rose from a bush at the side of the clearing and placed it on steves chest.  
After that he fled off into the woods, avoiding using his web shooters so that it would be harder to find him. An hour later he heard the cannon blast echoed through the arena. He turned away from where his father was camped and flipped through the trees.  
Peter stopped to take a drink from his canteen a few hour later. The sun was rising, just bareilly peeking over the ridge where his father had been sleeping, the last time he had seen him. He was thinking about what to do next when he heard a quiet sob below him. When Peter looked, Natasha was sitting below him, quietly crying over Hawkeye's death. Her arrow necklaces was sitting in the palm of her hand and her ax was sitting next to her. ‘Its so weird to see her crying.’  
Doubtful that the ax was the only weapon she had, he shot a web at it and pulled it into his hand.  
Webbing it to a tree, he jumped down to engage her. “Not my best idea.” he said, after getting immediately punched in the face.  
After several minutes of dodging and kicking, he managed to restrain her. She struggled against the webs holding her to the tree, but was unable to break loose. She stopped moving completely, and peter stepped away cautiously.  
When he was sure she wouldn’t try anything, he launched a web across her nose and mouth, cutting off her oxygen supply. He watched regretfully as the light faded from her eyes, and her struggling came to a complete stop. He walked up to her to check her pulse, but it had stilled. A cannon fired in the distance, signaling another avenger had lost there life in this parlous game.  
He pulled another flower from the ground and attached it to the tree with her, then fled into the forest once again.  
Eventually Peter had to stop again when a sharp pain stabbed through his chest. He pulled his shirt off the skin and saw a jagged bloody cut, thirteen inches long and maybe two deep. It was bleeding heavily and after two minutes of fumbling with the first aid kit with blurry vision and shaking hands, he fainted and fell out of the tree.

Bruce banner had managed to stay on the fray of any fighting, so that he wouldn’t hulk out. In the time after he’d be uncouncinse and weak. Completely and utterly defenceless. Which was why it was such a surprise to have Peter Parker practically fall into his lap. The boy was covered in thick crimson blood, and for a second bruce hoped it was his. But chased the thought away quickly. Tony would kill him if he so much as implied that.  
He picked the, surprisingly heavy, boy up. Noticing a first aid kit he grabbed that too, throwing it in the backpack he had been carrying and slung it over his shoulder.  
After Bruce had treated the boys injuries, a long deep cut across his left rib cage and a sprained wrist from falling out of the tree, he set up the camp he’d stay at that night. After everyone had fled, he went back and grabbed a backpack with camping supplies inside it.

Around noon, if the sun where anything to go by, Peter woke up. A small campfire was crackling and smoke was swirling through the trees. Pain shot through his wrist when he tried to move it and someone held him down.  
“Don’t move your wrist too much, it’s sprained.” Bruce Banner moved back over to the fire where a pot of water was sitting, waiting to come to a boil. “I’m kinda worried that the fire will attract the others, but it’s worth the risk for clean water.” peter nodded.  
“Plus with the wind, its kinda distributed through the trees,” he said. “Clint and Tasha are both...down so there goes the two best hunters.”  
“When did tasha? Yeah.” Bruce asked.  
“She was the second cannon this morning.”  
Bruce looked down, suddenly very interested with the forest floor.  
A few hours later they had made some stew and had clean drinking water, when suddenly Peter’s spidey sense went off. He swung into a tree just in time to escape sight of the golden portal that opened, the next few moment went by in a flash for Peter.  
Bruce hulked-out, and smashed his dad against the tree. Stephen managed to take down the Hulk with his magic but Peter hadn’t been paying enough attention to know exactly how he had done it. All he was focused on was the blood pooling out of his dads lips. And the growing crimson stain on his chest.  
After the cannon blasted, peter had a moment of pure terror that tony had been dead, but it was Bruce cast over the trunk of a tree that had stopped moving. Tony let out a strangled cough and opened his eyes, and Peter immediately jumped out of his perch to him.  
Dr. Strange moved over to him at the same time, and ripped his shirt open to examine his arc reactor. It was completely shattered. The dim glow was becoming more faint by the second, and his face was growing more and more pale. Pieces of the reactor were lodged in his chest with the already existing shrapnel. Not to mention the base was crushed down at least an inch.  
“Dad! Dad can you hear me? Dad.” He lifted his head to allow him to breath.  
Tony’s hand came up to hold peters face. “Did you just call me dad?” He asked.  
“Shut up, please. Just be quiet.” Stephen stepped back to let Peter and Tony have a moment together.  
“Dad, im so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I did it. I killed Steve. A-and Natasha.”  
“Shh, it’s okay. It’s alright. No one hates you. Its life or death right? I’d rather it be you then Natasha. Alri-” He was cut off by wet coughing, bringing more blood to his lips.  
“Dad!” He stilled and the canon blew in the distance.  
Peter hung his head over Tony’s limp form, but when Stephen placed his hand on Peters shoulder, he whipped around and forced a dagger through his heart.

The last thing Stephen Strange strange saw was pure regret on Peter’s face before blacking out and waking up back at the compound.


End file.
